A variety of wearable electronic devices have been developed recently that include one or more sensors to measure various characteristics of the environment the device operates in. For example, electronic devices that can be worn on a user's wrist and do much more than act as a simple time piece are growing in popularity. Such devices may include a display to indicate the time and date. The devices may also include accelerometers and one or more sensors that enable a user to track fitness activities and health-related characteristics, such as heart rate, blood pressure, and body temperature, among other information. The devices also typically include a rechargeable battery that powers the electronics within the device.
Battery life is an important consideration for such wearable devices as the devices may not function properly without sufficient battery power. One manner in which the rechargeable battery within a wearable device can be charged is by connecting the device to a dedicated charger such as a docking station or charging stand much the same way a user may charge a smart phone or laptop computer. Such charging methods work quite well, but some user's may prefer to wear their wearable electronic devices all day and not take the devices off for the time it takes to charge the battery with a docking station or similarly device. Additionally, some functions performed by any given wearable electronic device may be limited or optimized such that the functions are best performed when the device is worn by the user based on the particular sensors, circuitry and other hardware of the electronic device as manufactured.